Papyrus/Disbelief
. LOSING EVERYONE YOU . BEING ALONE AND SCARED. STANDING INFRONT OF SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO YOU. THESE FEELINGS... THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU'RE FEELING RIGHT NOW|papyrus}}|Papyrus, talking to Chara/Frisk}} Disbelief Papyrus (also known as Genocide Papyrus) is an OC that was created via a rumor about Papyrus, where he is the final boss instead of Sans in the Genocide Route. Sans stops Papyrus from fighting the protagonist in Snowdin and tries to do it himself but dies. Physical Description Papyrus is often shown wearing Sans's hoodie, and wielding a bone about as long as he is tall. His right eye glows orange in battle, while he cries at the same time. In Battle Before the battle engages, Papyrus explains feelings that haunt him during the whole genocide run. For the music playing in any of the battle phases, here they are, all in one video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpjzRrLBAp8 Phase 1 Papyrus's battle becomes quite a bit harder than the one he has in the pacifist route, and he now uses gaster blasters. He still believes Frisk/Chara is a good person on that phase, and tries his best not to hurt them. Since Papyrus doesn't dodge, he uses his bone to block attacks. He sometimes uses Sans's attacks, and the bones he attacks you with can be either blue or orange. Halfway through the battle, Papyrus's bone starts breaking because of all the attacks it took. A few more hits will result in the bone breaking in half, which is where the first phase ends. Phase 2 Papyrus now holds the 2 cracked Bones with each hand, sometimes making the left piece spin. The protagonnist's health is restored to maximum capacity, and the Phase begins. This time, Papyrus is too mad to be interacted with, and he now manipulates the box where the protagonnist has to dodge attacks. The battle options fall off their positions, only to come back after in 2 pairs, on each side of Papyrus. He jjjjjjcan aslo prevent you from healing. Phase 3 Before this phase, Papyrus will 'give up' until he realises that he is the Great Papyrus. He is then able to bring a illusion of Sans and later, a copy of Undyne back from the dead, although not forever. One fist is in the air, the other is by his side. Sans and Undyne are fighting alongside him. The attacks in this phase are mostly average, but some of them are extremely unfair. His stats are 9999 each. His special attack is both Sans and Papyrus wearing COOL DUDE clothes while playing pong with your SOUL and some bones. Undyne is revived after the special attack. At the end of the phase, Papyrus realizes that the copies of Sans and Undyne are illusions and apologizes to them. Phase 4 His battle body is damaged and his arms are by his side. He uses normal attacks for most of the phase and he can be killed at the end of this phase. He believes in you again in this phase and tells you that you can still have a good ending by sparing him. He still believes in you even if you kill him. He uses abnormal attacks, such as basketballs and racecars. Gallery Disbelief.png Jacket pap.gif s.png|Disbelief Papyrus, by Tem2The2Temmie disbelief_papyrus_by_dimander-d9p11de (1).png|Fan Art of Papyrus ( don't know who it's by ) DisbeliefPapyrusby GreenSheep.png|*Disbelief Papyrus by GreenSheep WIN_20170306_19_51_59_Pro (2).jpg|Fanart of Disbelief Papyrus (Drawing by; Cool Dude MrZephyr128) 99AE77qQppJwW7HNUOwSk0rCBEizkVfc8FdQBLpsgo0.jpg Disbelief Papyrus.jpg DisbeliefDustySprite.png|A custom Disbelief Papyrus overworld sprite, created by GoldenDust66. Disbelief_Papyrus_40430.gif|Backbone sprite made by PicsandPixels and colored by Tanalok. Papyrus's Gaster Blaster by Flamesatgames 1.png|Papyrus's Gaster Blaster by flamesatgames Papyrus's Gaster Blaster by Flamesatgames 2.png|Papyrus's Gaster Blaster by flamesatgames fire |undefined|link=undefined Variations Disbelief Papyrus have been seen in many different varieties in many AUs. *'Underswap Distrust Sans': *'Storyshift Hopeless Asriel': *'StorySwap Disbelief Chara' *'Underfell Misbelief Papyrus' *'SwapFell Miscord Sans' *'FellSwap Mistrust Sans' *'SwapSwap Faithless Papyrus' *'TS!UnderSwap Distrust Sans' *'UnderTale Revenge: The Unseen Ending' *'UnderSwap Vengeance: The Unknown Ending' *'UnderFell Revenge: The Edgy Ending' *'SwapFell Vengeance: The Lost Ending' *'StoryShift Revenge: The Unseen Ending' *'StorySwap Revenge: The Unseen Ending' *'Dusttale Dustbelief Papyrus' *'DustSwap DustTrust Sans' *'DustFell Mistbelief Papyrus' *'DustSwapFell Dustcord Sans' *'DustShift DustHope Asriel' *'DustSwapSwap Dustless Papyrus UnDust Papyrus' *'DustSwap Vengeance: The Unhinged Hatred' *'DustTale Revenge: The Unseen Hatred' *'Paneltale Disfaith Windy' *'Vanosstale Disbelief CaRtOoNz': *'KoopalingTale Disbelief Larry' *'Dumpstertale Disbelief Stickyrus' *'Friendstale Disbelief James' *'Underpants WAHbelief Papyrus' *'The Freedom of the Heroes Overconfident Jet' *'Spongetale Disbelief Spongebob' Gallery Underswap - Disbelief Sans.png|Disbelief Sans|link=Sans/Underswap/Disbelief Underswap - Disbelief.png|Ditto. (OLD) Rei don't believe in you no more.png|Disbelief Asriel|link=Asriel Dreemurr/Storyshift/Disbelief DisbelfPotato.jpeg Vanosstale Extra - Disbelief CaRtOoNz.png|Disbelief CaRtOoNz DisbeliefNotchMinertale.jpg|Disbelief Notch Minertale ufb.png LarryDisbelief.png|The sprites of Disbelief Larry Koopa Thephasez.png Disbelief Brian Spark.png|Disbelief Brain spark Underfell gaster blaster.png|Underfell Disbelief Papyrus Gaster Blaster dumpstertale disbelief.png|Disbelief Stickyrus Underpants Disbelief Papyrus Phase 1.png|Disbelief Papyrus|link=Underpants Disfaith Windy.jpeg Trivia *The idea of Disbelief Papyrus may have been inspired from Swaptale, since Toriel had killed Neutral Sans by accident. *The sprite shown is the most common sprite for him, though some make their own. *The original creator of Disbelief (Liquid Mog (Originally known as Venom Sans)) has transfered ownership to FlamesAtGames, the creator of the animation. Category:Community Generated Category:Community Shared Category:Papyrus Category:Other forms Category:Skeletons Category:Special Event Category:Heroes Category:Disbelief Category:Genocide Category:Powerful